


Treat

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent doesn't understand.





	

Millicent does not understand. This is not right. She enjoys watching the lights beyond the viewscreen, and whilst the streaks are pretty, they remind her of little lunches and she has to restrain the urge to leap and claw. Those toys can’t ever be touched, and she has to settle for ones inside her rooms.

Recently, the window out has shown a pale thing, like a ball of white yarn. She’s watched it, knowing it’s protected by the invisible barrier, and wondering at it.

Occasionally, her pets would return cold and pink in the face. White stuff would drip from them, confusingly solid water. Their hands would be unpleasantly chilled and she would avoid them until they’d thawed. She’d assessed the distant ball as the source of this, a bit like the not-water treats the two would feed each other.

Millicent doesn’t like how that feels on her tongue. It smells good, but feels bad. She doesn’t understand why her boys feel the need to roll in the treat, but maybe it’s how they hunt it?

Today, the wall moves again. The cold treat is gone, and the Black Pet is nowhere to be seen.

Her first one - her favourite kitten, though she’d never say it - is sad all the time, and even letting him pet her belly without claw-fights does nothing.

She sits on his shoulder, watching the lights. She smells Black Pet on her Ginger, so maybe he’s just wandering? She hopes he comes back. She can’t help her kitten alone.


End file.
